firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleprinter/Map-Screen 700
The Teleprinter and the Map-Screen 700 are two separate devices used to receive emergency calls inside the fire station. Teleprinter From Series 1-4, the teleprinter was more of a traditional teleprinter from the late 80's to early 90's that were used in most fire stations across the UK and Ireland with the printer at the front and the rolls at the back or underneath and the message would print 2 copies at once; 1 white & 1 pink (the pink one was never used as it's for any additional vehicles at the station that are also required for the incident) In Series 5, the printer was more modern and would start printing before the bell sounded. The teleprinter was mentioned in Fireman Sam: on Stage by Penny. From Series 6 until Heroes of the Storm, it was a more futuristic printer with a red LED for emergencies and a green LED (never used), probably used for non-emergency messages. Although out of service a teleprinter can still be seen inside the Mobile Command Unit Map-Screen 700 The Map-Screen 700 was first introduced in Heroes of the Storm when the fire station was rebuilt. The way it works is that as soon as an emergency call had been received, the screen would start flashing and buzzing the fire service logo and one of the firefighters would press a button on the touch screen and the message would be read (e.g. "Norman Price is stuck on a horse, which is stuck in some thick sticky mud") with a picture relating to the type of incident (e.g. Horse for animal rescue, water for water rescue, flames for fire, etc). Whoever pushes the button almost always quotes the Map-Screen 700 word-for-word on what it says. The new Mountain Rescue Centre now also has a Map screen system but in green. Trivia *The teleprinter was often referred to as a fax machine which is a different device altogether. *The Teleprinter seen in series 1-4 is based off an Epson MX-80 *Heroes of the Storm was the last ever use of the teleprinter. *In Charlie's dream in The New Hero Next Door, he had a teleprinter in his boat. *A typical teleprinter message displays; the time of the call, the type of incident, the address of the incident and what vehicles or skills are required Gallery Tp.png|Teleprinter series 1-3 Tp2.png Tp3.png|Alternative footage in Brass Band Tp4.png Tp5.png|Alternative Footage in Telly trouble/Lost ring Tp6.png Tp7.png|Teleprinter in Series 4 File:2740A759-0E9B-4E0B-A2F5-0FF1C4E38FB0.jpeg|Original teleprinters basis File:Teleprinter_(Series_5).png|Teleprinter in Series 5 File:Teleprinter_(Series_5)_(2).png|Sam tearing the call report off the teleprinter in Series 5 IMG_0525.jpg|Season 5 teleprinter's basis Tp10.png|Teleprinter in series 6-7 Tp11.png|Teleprinter Series 8-9 Tp12.png|Teleprinter in Heroes of the storm Ms700.png|Map-screen 700 flashing Ms700f.png|Map-Screen 700 Fire icon Cri.png|Cliff Rescue icon Bri.png|Bus incident icon Wri.png|Water rescue icon Ari.png|Animal Rescue icon File:IMG_0996.png|Map-Screen 700 in the new mountain rescue centre imagems700.jpg|Mountain Fire icon (If you look in the right corner, you can see the new Mountain Rescue Centre) No musical.png|Fire icon and Station Officer Steele's show in ruins 2CEB4FD9-EA82-48DC-82DB-F86CC045DD97.png|Vehicle selection Category:Items and devices